The One of Four
by Kazama D. Prower
Summary: What happens when four heroes are combined into one little boy to change history.


Nothing was heard in the, but if you listened closely in one place you could hear a little boy crying for help. 'Why do they do this I didn't even do anything and they say I destroyed their families.'

Soon he falls asleep,but ends up in his mindscape and cuddles up to his father. A giant 60-foot fox with nine-tails. Yeah, I bet you're wondering what a giant fox is doing in a 5-year old boy's mind.

Xxx(Flashback 5years October 5th) xxx

" Kushina we have to use them as the sacrifices because Uzumaki are the only ones with high enough life force to hold the Kyuubi without dying."Minato pleaded.

"Fine but I'm helping, wether you like it or not." She added seeing him try to disagree.

" Okay let's go." He says and teleports them on top of Gamabunta "The Toad Boss" beside Jiraiya. **"What did you summon for gaki." **the giant toad bellows.** " It better not be to fight the Kyuubi."**

"No boss, we just need you to hold him off while I prepare the jutsu," Minato asked "I need about 1 minute."

"**Okay gaki but hurry up." **Gamabunta says while unsheathing his sword and charging the kyuubi head on. He slashed his sword at the Kyuubi's forehead ,but One of Kyuubi's tails blocked takes a big leap and starts a sequence of handsigns. **"**_**Water Style:Water Bullet"**_cried the giant toad sending a giant water bullet towards the Kyuubi's back. It connects making the Kyuubi lose it footing and fall. While the Kyuubi is down a Gamabunta Lands on the Kyuubi's back doing critical damage and leaps off.

"Im ready now thanks Boss." The blonde haired hokage thanked. "No problem gaki." Gamabunta said and went back to the summoning realm.** "Shiki Fuujin!"**Minato yelled. As this was happening an old man saw what was happening and immediately ran to stop it. As the realeased the jutsu the Shinigami came up behind him. **"What do you want mortal." **The Death god commanded. "Please , I want you to seal the Kyuubi's chakra into my daughter and the soul into my son." The blonde said. Now the Shinigami was many things ruthless, cold heartless, a jerk, a cheater( at poker night with the other gods), but he definitely wasn't stupid. The boy was gonna have one hell of a messed up life so he'll do something nice this once and if he hears something from Kami about being a big softy he was gonna take his own soul(you know… if he had one). While he was sealing the soul into Naruto he also sent four others into him. As he was about to take the Fourth's soul he was pushed away and he ended up taking the Sandaime's instead. _**'A soul's a soul.'**_ He thought and disappeared. Meanwhile the Minato was taking care of Hiruzen. "Why?" he asked but he had a feeling he knew the answer, but he didn't wanna be too sure. "You have a family to take care of and your still so young." the God of Shinobi consoled. "My wife's dead and my son doesn't need me anymore. Take care of the village Minato." He said with his last breath and passed on. "Weasel!" yelled Minato. "Yes Hokage-sama." "Take body and bury it in the seal it."he said handing over the dead Sarutobi. When Weasel was gone he grabbed the twins and headed home. " Kushina is going to be so happy." Minato said to himself.

"**YOU DID WHAT!"** Kushina yelled strangling her husband. " I'm sorry Kushina but it was the only way. Besides I'm not dead, but you can thank Sarutobi-sensei for that." he said calming his wife down. "You're right ,but what now." she asked worried that her kids could probably lose control of the power they possess. Being a jinchuriki is really dangerous business and not something to just toss around. "Well we have to train Natsumi since she has the chakra of the Kyuubi , that's our first priority." He said completely forgetting about Naruto and the Kyuubi's soul. Kushina just nodded but felt like something was missing but just brushed it off.

**xxxMeanwhile In Naruto's Mindscapexxx**

"Guys stop messing around, we have a job to do."said a black haired with a black bow. "Well excuse me but this wasn't my idea blame the cookie monster." A white haired girl responded. "Come on guys this isn't so bad at least we're hear together right, just wait this kid is going to badass once we're done with him." cheered a blonde haired girl. "Mhm I just wish we didn't have to share a room with that giant fox we're ignoring that's yelling at us." said another girl with black and red hair. **"I"LL EAT YOU ALL FOR I AM THE MIGHTY GREAT KYUUBI NO YOKO!" yelled the fox. **"More like the animal that won't shut up." said the blonde haired girl. "Put a sock in it already will ya." **"Foolish mortal you dare speak to me like that."**he said trying to scare the girl. "His tails are so soft" the red haired girlsaid from behind him. **"Is she mental or something?" **the Fox asked. "Kinda." they all answered. "Remember what the Shinigami said though. Only when he really wants to become strong is when we come out." The black haired girl reminded them. "Okayyyy" they droned out.

xxx(Flashback End)xxx

And here we are now. A blond boy who's totally oblivious and a giant orange softy with knowledge of about thousands of years."Kit stop know you didn't do it so why cry?" the giant fox asked. The kid knew he didn't do it so what was the point. Maybe he should tell him about the you know what. "Well you're soul is binded to me right so that means that I must've done it."the blonde kid tried to reason. "Kit you're totally missing the point of this seal, yes my soul is bound to yours be we are still seperate beings the only thing thats going to happen is when you die I die. Ya get it?" Kurama asked. "Yeah I get it,but I still want to be stronger maybe then I can gain the villager's respect." Naruto said. He could become Hokage or even more than that. The fox really liked talking about his father so he knew alot about the Sage of Six Paths a.k.a Rikoudo Sennin."Kurama could you train me?" he asked. I mean who better to ask than a someone who was there since the beginning of the ninja world to train him. "Sure kit but I won't be doing it alone. I-" "What do you mean you can't do it 't you say you're **THE KYUUBI NO YOKO. THE ONE WHO COULD CRASH MOUNTAINS,AND CREATE TSUNAMI WITH JUST A SWIPE OF HIS TAIL."**Naruto emphasized."Will you **SHUT THE FUCK UP FOR A MINUTE SO I CAN FINISH!"**The fox yelled. He had to admit that speech gave him a huge ego boost but he had important stuff to say and he would have to put his awesomeness aside. "Now, as I was saying I have four coulleages here who would like to help you. And just so you know I personally find the blonde one a total vixen." Kurama explained. "Thanks Kurama" a voice said out of nowhere. "Where are you?Show yourself." Naruto said. He was five but he wasn't stupid. He controlled his mind so in other words he could beat anyone in it. "Calm dow,Calm 're coming."another voice said. WhatNaruto saw stuuned him. There was one girl with black and red hair, she had silver eyes and pale skin,she had a a black shirt and a red cloak with cross pins,a black shirt and combat skirt that was trimmed red with a belt that had a silver rose on it, black tights under and belted black boots "Hey my name's Ruby.".One girl had totally white skin with light blue eyes and snow white hair in a ponytail on the left side of her hair with silver earrings and a necklace, a white vest which was the color red on the inside with a white snowflake on the back, a white combat skirt and high heels,but unlike the other she had no tights"Weiss.".Another girl had pale white skin with amber eyes with a light purple eye shadow and black hair with a black bow in it, a black buttoned vest and a white sleeveless undershirt that exposed her some of her stomache,white shorts with zippers going down the middle with a flower symbol on her stockings, black low-heeled boots and a scarf around her neck"Blake". And finally came the one Kurama must've been talking about since she was blonde. She had really long blond hair with one strand peaking out at the top and pale white skin with lilac eyes. She also had an vest with gold piping over a yellow, low-cut crop top with a black crest that resembles a burning heart. The vest has puffy cap sleeves with black the sides of the cuffs, there are two small, golden buttons.

She wears a brown belt with a buckle, a pouch, and a small banner-like object. The same burning heart crest appears on this banner, except golden in color. She wears black shorts under her belt, which resembles a pleated skirt in the back. Over the short shorts but under the belt is a white, asymmetrical back skirt.

Aside from an orange infinity scarf around her neck, she has no discernible jewlery. She wears brown, knee-high platform boots that appear to be made of leather, with orange socks of different lengths. Her left leg also has a gray, bandana-like object wrapped around the top of her boot"I'm Yang."


End file.
